


Wonder Woman

by Boomer1125



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, got to plan that out, so the first part of this story will be based on the Wonder Woman 2009 and 2017 movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: “I used to want to save the world... “Sansa narrates.In space, the planet Earth is a beautiful world filled with water and greenery. Its home to a billion people.“This beautiful place.” Sansa counties her narration as she reflects on all the countries she visited and the people she has met in her travels.“But the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness simmering within. “Sansa said sadly.‘’And mankind? That’s another story altogether.” Sansa said mysteriously.





	1. Prologue

“I used to want to save the world... “Sansa narrates. 

In space, the planet Earth is a beautiful world filled with water and greenery. Its filled with life.

“This beautiful place.” Sansa continues her narration as she reflects on all the countries she visited and the people she has met in her travels.

“But the closer you get, the more you see the great darkness simmering within. “Sansa said sadly.

Paris, France September 4, 2019. 

The Louvre museum with its 16th-Century architecture and its I.M. Pei glass-and-metal pyramids -- a place where the past and the future meet. Sansa Stark is an antiquities expert who strides towards the Louvre, where she works as the curator of the museum. 

‘’And mankind? That’s another story altogether.” Sansa said mysteriously.

Sansa spots an armored truck that must be carrying a priceless artifact that will be showed at the Louvre. As she continues her walk towards the building, she sees the driver side door open to begin unloading the artifact. She enters the main doors of the building and makes her way towards the stairs to begin her walk towards her office.

She says Hello to several coworkers that she sees in the corridors on her way to the office.

As Sansa walks down a corridor that is littered with artfully placed Assyrian bas-relief sculptures showing the good, and the bad, of humanity throughout history. She admires these pieces of history with nostalgia thinking about simpler times. 

“The bravest thing you can do in the world is look the truth in the face.” Sansa narrates resolutely. 

Sansa enters her spacious office and sets her purse and jacket on her small white couch. 

Behind her glass desk is a wall-mounted collection of weaponry and Greek antiquities behind her. As she starts to sit behind her desk a knock on her door alerts her to someone trying to come in. 

“Come in please” Sansa said as she opens the door for the man who was driving the armored truck. She spots a metal briefcase in the drivers’ hand along with a clipboard with release papers for said briefcase.

“Thank-you” She said as she signs the release papers with a smile aimed towards the worker. 

Sansa hands the man a twenty-dollar tip and walks him towards the door. As she sets the briefcase on the office desk and takes a seat in her chair she eyes the Wayne enterprise logo warily. 

Sansa opens the briefcase and looks inside, stunned. Inside the briefcase is an old black and white photo of Sansa in a Greek battle armor surrounded by a group of soldiers -friends-who are long since dead. 

“I learned this the hard way. A long, long time ago. And now I will never be the same.” Sansa said. 

She holds up the unsigned note accompanying the photo: 

“I found the original. Maybe one day you’ll tell me your story.” 

She contemplates the faces of her friends who have all passed away. Her eyes focus in on an attractive man named Jon Snow. 

She lingers on him, and then drifts to herself. Surrounded by history, Sansa is overwhelmed by the memory of how this photo -- and Wonder Woman -- came to be --


	2. Themyscria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5qhOxUbL7Xk
> 
> The Battle of between Ares and the Amazons
> 
> The second half is Sansa birth theme: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z29VWhI7wkQ
> 
> Amazons Training 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puEi1ZFPwFo&list=PLBKadB95sF46NHnrQyDN0kIbvk6dbiDhI&index=1
> 
> Sansa's History Lesson of the Amazons
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayRVdH9WyrI&list=PLBKadB95sF46NHnrQyDN0kIbvk6dbiDhI&index=2

Themyscria is a crescent shaped island with a large mountain dominating its central portion; the surrounding area is covered by green tropical forests. White sandy beaches surround the island along with the aqua-blue inner sea and the cerulean ocean outside of it. At the foot of the mountain lies the white marble structures of the capital of the island nation, along with a few golden temples that house the gods and goddess that the amazons pay tribute to and pray to in times of need. Some residents of the island have nicknamed it Paradise Island. This island is home to the immortal warrior race of women known as the Amazons who the rest of the world believe are myth. 

Army Training Ground, Themyscria Year 38 BD.

Flashes of amazons as they train for combat on various plateaus extending from the edge of the cliffs of Themyscira. The amazons are dressed in golden chest plates, a few wear Chalcidian helmets that hides their faces, sandals and white togas visible beneath their armor.

The Amazons train with weapons, clashing and testing one another to their limits. Dozens of armored female warriors engage in a dazzling array of training exercises. 

Every Amazon is an ageless beauty, between 30 and 50. They spar with Bo staves, knives, swords. They practice archery, spear throwing, and lasso from horseback.

It’s breathtaking -- -- and 8-year-old Sansa the Princess of Themyscira, watches it all from the edge of the field. Her eyes blaze with admiration. 

Antiope is a blonde beauty with high cheekbones and cerulean eyes. She is athe fierce general of the Amazonian army. She oversees the Amazons as they go through their practice drills. At her side, the amazon Philippus, who is her second lieutenant has dark skin, hazel eyes, and a heart shaped face. 

Sansa fixates on one Amazon called Artemis in particular, as she dances around the battlefield showcasing that she is fierce and powerful warrior. She sends her opponent to the GROUND, then SPINS to face another! Artemis is a statuesque redhead with green eyes and a fierce scowl. Her scowl softens as spies the little princess in the corner of her eye. 

“Yes, the blow was strong, but Eliana’s footwork betrayed her! A battle is like a river-crossing, every step must find a safe spot.” Antiope offers constructive criticism. 

Sansa mimics Artemis’ moves, her young face set in a fierce scowl. She stabs at imaginary enemies, then looks up to find her aunt along half of the amazons staring at her in fond amusement.

Sansa mimics Artemis’ moves, her young face set in a fierce scowl. She stabs at imaginary enemies, then looks up to find her aunt along half of the amazons staring at her in fond amusement.

She’s caught! But instead of hiding -- she looks back to Antiope: “I’m ready to fight! LET ME TRY!” Sansa said fiercely.

Antiope shakes her head but smiles -- Sansa smiles back hopefully. 

“Sansa!” Calls her frustrated tutor come to drag her back to her boring lessons. Sansa freezes, then BOLTS, before Mnemosyne can push through the crowd. 

“Sansa, I see you!” said Mnemosyne. 

Public Square, Themyscria 

Sansa dashes through the crowded marketplace, hoping to lose Mnemosyne, but every Amazon whose path she crosses greets her with a smile or “Good morning,Princess!” “Hello, Sansa!” Sansa is the only child on the island . Sansa races past a mural in the public square of Queen Hippolyta, Sansa’s mother, triumphantly leading the Amazons.

“Sansa, come back!” Mnemosyne yelled in panic losing sight of the little redheaded princess.

A young amazon guard sees Sansa coming, holds out her hand and yells a firm STOP! Sansa spots a narrow stairway, grins -- an escape! 

She darts up it and back down another straight into a dead end. Looking for a way out, she sees a long jump she just might make. There’s a big fall, but Sansa loves a challenge! She smiles mischievously, runs and leaps -- -- but she’s NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! Sansa stretches out, her face falling as she realizes she’s missed the jump, when -- A hand grabs her wrist.

Dangling, Sansa’s pulled up to see: Queen Hippolyta, ethereally beautiful, holding Sansa easily by one arm as if Sansa weighed nothing. She sits on her white horse, looking every inch of the warrior queen with her golden armor and her sword strapped to the right side of her horse. Surrounding her mother is her loyal queens guard mounted on their own horses behind her. 

Sansa twists uneasily, smiling up at her mother. 

“Hello, Mother. How are you today?” Sansa asks innocently turning doe eyes on her mother trying to get her to soften her scolding. 

“How many times, Sansa?” Hippolyta sighs.

“I haven’t actually counted. Quite a few?” Sansa says with a cheeky smile. 

“Let’s get you back to school before another tutor quits.” Hippolyta puts her daughter in front of her on the saddle as they start to move through the marketplace. 

“But, Mother... Don’t you think it’s time to start my training?” Sansa asks earnestly.

“Training? You are training.” Hippolyta softens, she loves her daughter more than anything and pulls Sansa into an embrace. 

“Your mind is your most powerful weapon. All battles begin here” her Mother said as she taps her forehead. “before they end here” Hippolyta motions to the world around them. 

Sansa frowns. 

Antiope rides to meet them, Philippus at her side. Antiope catches Sansa’s hopeful eyes. 

“Antiope thinks I’m ready.” Sansa points out hoping that it would convince her mother.

“Does she?” Hippolyta eyes her sister as she approaches, Philippus respectfully keeping a distance. 

“I could begin showing her some things.” Antiope said the Queens silence spoke volumes. 

“She should at least be able to defend herself.” Antiope said 

“From whom?” Hippolyta said. 

“In the event of an invasion.” Antiope said.

“Isn’t that why I have an army at my command, General?” Hippolyta said with a pointed frown.

“I pray a day will never come where she has to fight, but you, the wisest of us all, know that one cannot deny their inner nature. A scorpion must sting, a wolf must hunt – “Antiope said knowing that Sansa destiny is greater than they could ever imagine.

“She’s a child. The only child on the island. Please, let her be so.” Her Mother said wanting to protect her daughter innocence. 

“But, sister – “ 

“But, Mother –“

Antiope and Sansa both protest in unison. 

“There will be no training. “Hippolyta said. 

Hippolyta rides a crestfallen Sansa away. She looks back at Antiope, who nods at Sansa pointedly. 

Hippolyta Palace – Sansa’s Bedchamber - NIGHT 

Hippolyta attempts to tuck a wide-awake Sansa into bed. 

“What if I promised to be careful?” Sansa attempts to negotiate. 

“It’s time to sleep.” Hippolyta said. 

“What if I didn’t use a sword?” Sansa continues to bargain.

“Fighting doesn’t make you a hero.” Hippolyta advises wisely. 

“Just a shield then! No sharp edges!” Sansa said not listening to her mother’s wisdom.

“Sansa... You are the most precious thing in this world to me. So much so, I sculpted you from clay and begged Hera to give you life. “Hippolyta said. 

“You’ve told me that story.” Sansa said bored.

Hippolyta steps away and removes a golden-bound triptych.

“Then I will tell you a new one. One of our people, and my days of battle” Hippolyta said.

Sansa’s face lights up, but Hippolyta raises her voice to correct her mood. 

“So you will finally understand... why war is nothing to hope for.” She tells her daughter seriously.

Hippolyta slowly unfolds the large Triptych, revealing an elaborate painting illustrating the history of the Amazons. 

“Long ago, when time was new, and all of history was still a dream... the gods ruled the Earth, Zeus king among them. The painting seems to come alive, subtly animates. Lightning and thunder herald the arrival of Zeus atop Olympus, surrounded by the pantheon of the Gods. Zeus created beings over which the gods would rule -- beings born in his image -- fair and good, strong and passionate. Zeus called his creation... man. And mankind was good. But one grew envious of Zeus’ love for mankind -- and sought to corrupt his creation. The painting seems to come alive again -- Ares, features hidden in shadow beneath a fearsome, horned helmet. This was Ares. The God of War. The sky splits open and fire rains from the heavens. Men take up arms, falling in line around Ares and becoming his army Ares poisoned men’s hearts with jealousy and suspicion, vengeance and rage. He turned them against one another. The dying and the dead litter a raging battlefield.” Hippolyta narrates. 

Hippolyta Palace – Sansa’s Bedchamber - Night

Sansa listens entrapped to her mother’s story; her eyes wide. 

“And war ravaged the Earth.” Her mother said ominously.  


Sansa sneaks out of the palace, past her guards. Pleased with herself, she runs off into the night! 

Cave, Themyscria 

Antiope and Sansa, now dressed for training, raise their Bo staffs. Antiope strikes, gently at first, but not for long. Sansa works hard to defend herself.

Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, stands beside Zeus and the other gods at the shore of a turbulent sea, waving her hands as the ocean churns. From out of the sea rises: Hippolyta, Antiope, and countless other figures – these were the Amazons, the Warrior Women of the world. 

“So, the gods made us, the Amazons, to influence men’s hearts with love and to restore peace to the world. Standing behind Aphrodite on the shore, men watch the women approach in awe, lowering their weapons. For a brief time, there was peace, even a unity among the world, as the gods and man fought side-by side against a great evil. An ancient war that was fought against two great Evils. They attempted to enslave the multiverse but in the end they were defeated and the bridges between the multiverse were closed forever . If one looks closely, you’ll see: vast armies -- the Gods, the Amazons, the Æsir, the Kree, the Shi'ar and the Atlanteans battling Darkseid and Thanos. Each army in possession of a mother box. The armies have beaten back Darkseid and Thanos combined forces. Peace reigned for a time, but it did not last. Ares’ army of Men and creatures who he manages to sway swing a barrage of weapons at Hippolyta and the Amazons, led by the God of War himself. Ares refused to give up his hold on mankind. Tightening his grip, he turned them against us. Ares and his army of monsters and men lead Hippolyta and the other Amazons out of a burning city in shackles and chain. They killed their men and slaughtered their children. Once they were captured by Ares forces, they were brutalized in the ways that you couldn’t imagine.” Antiope tells Sansa seriously.

“When Zeus led the gods against Ares forces, Hippolyta breaks her chains with her remaining strength! As Gods and Monsters fought to death. Your mother, the Amazon Queen, led a revolt that freed us all from enslavement. Hippolyta leads the Amazons and the Gods in battle against Ares, swinging her sword, a feral CHEETAH fights at her side – “Antipole narrates to Sansa as they continue to train using knives this time. 

Woods of Themyscira 

Sansa mimics her mother in battle, thrusting her wooden sword as she trains.

“The amazons were fighting for their lives fiercely against monsters and men. As the battle raged your mother the Queen engaged Ares in the fiercest battle that I ever witnessed. Hippolyta managed to get the upper hand in the battle and was going to kill him, but Zeus intervened. Even though Ares rebled against his father and caused massive destruction, Zeus still loved his son. “ Antiope said.  
“Yield, Hippolyta.” Zeus demands.

“Stay out of this, Zeus.” Hippolyta said firmly.

“You will spare my son's life.” Zeus promises warning in his tone if he is denied.

“How dare you ask such a thing? Look on this battlefield stained red with the blood of my sisters whom he enslaved for decades. Women who have long been loyal servants to you. I am only carrying out the death sentence he rightfully deserves. “Hippolyta said demanding justice for the innocent people he has murdered due to his insane need for chaos and destruction. 

“Do not challenge me, child.” Zeus said.

“My dear Hippolyta. Do not let my husband anger you. He can be a stubborn fool sometimes. Even so, we must respect his wishes. Ares will be allowed to live yet shall not go unpunished. You will keep him as your prisoner.These bands will prevent him from drawing upon the psychic energies of war that give him his power rendering him, in effect, mortal. They can only be removed by another god.” Hera said as metal bands appeared on Ares wrists. 

“But my people, Hera, they have lost so much. Our men, our homes and now our chance for retribution.” Hippolyta said.

“Yes, but as I gave you the strength to deliver yourselves from slavery. I shall now give you a new beginning. A new home on an island paradise where your people will be shielded from the chaotic world of man, There, you will be protected from the ravages of time and allowed to create a utopia, that you might reclaim our purity of spirit, And then the time will come when your ancient prayer for a child, one not created through unholy union will finally be answered.” Hera said.

During a storm, Hippolyta walks onto the beach in white shift with a knife by her side. She kneels down in the wet sand and starts to dig a hole with the knife. When she has the popper size for a small animal, she starts to mold the shape of a baby. Once she is done with molding the shape of the baby, she pricks her finger with her knife and rubs the blood onto the child’s forehead. Lightning streaks the form of sand a gift from the gods and baby cries fill the air as she cuddles her child close to her breast.

Secret Training Location, Themyscria 

Sansa tries to keep up with her aunt’s sword strikes -- and to Antiope’s surprise and satisfaction -- she does! 

“But in the event he did escape, Zeus left us a weapon, one powerful enough to kill a God... to destroy Ares before he could destroy mankind... and us... with an endless war. “Antiope said.

Palace Balcony, Themyscria.

Hippolyta and Sansa look across their island home. Hippolyta smiles, ending her story. But Sansa looks out across the oceans, wondering if Ares is still out there.

“We give thanks to the gods for this paradise.” Hippolyta said. 

“And the Godkiller?” Sansa asks her mother. 

“The Godkiller?” Hippolyta asks confused. 

“Yes. The weapon that can kill Ares if he ever finds us. May I see it, Mother?” Sansa said pleadingly. 

Hippolyta’s conflicted by Sansa’s excitement. Then she nods, Sansa smiles and claps her hands. 

Armory, Themyscria 

Hippolyta and Sansa ride their horses to the armory, a heavily guarded keep at the top of Themyscira’s hillside. The Queen’s Guard follow. Sansa’s eyes drift up at a high tower with a single window. 

Sansa follows Hippolyta down a torch-lit tunnel and into chamber that house the gifts of the Gods.

“This is where we keep all the gifts the gods have given us. Sansa’s eyes drift past a dazzling array of items, including a glowing golden girdle, lasso, and at the center, an ornately crafted sword. Sansa gently touches the hilt of the sword, in awe. 

“The Godkiller... It’s beautiful... “Sansa said as Hippolyta watches her carefully. 

“Who would wield it?” Sansa asks.

“I pray there will never come a time when it is called to arms. But only the fiercest among us even could... And that is not you, Sansa.” Hippolyta said as she takes Sansa’s hand away from the sword. 

“So you see, my daughter, you are safe. And it is nothing for you to concern yourself with. But Sansa is determined to prove her mother wrong – “Hippolyta said.

Woods, Themyscria. 

SWORDS clash! Sansa now 12-years-old continues to train with Antiope -- more skilled, stronger -- but not yet the warrior she will one day be. As Antiope pushes her – 

“You’re doubting yourself” Her Aunt said.

“No, I’m not.” Sansa said defiantly. 

Antiope swings, the swords clashing! 

Sansa loses her footing, falling to the ground – 

“Yes, you are. But you’re stronger than you believe...” Antiope said as she continues to advance towards her niece. 

“Sansa!” Hippolyta yells as rides towards them, with her Queen guards following closely behind. The Queen climbs down, furious. She checks her daughter for injury.

“Mother... I’m fine... I was just – “Sansa sputters.

“It seems I am not the revered queen I should be. Disobeyed, betrayed, by my own sister – “Hippolyta tells her sister sharply.

“Mother! It was me. I asked her to –” Sansa tried to defend her aunt. 

“Take her to the palace.” Hippolyta orders her guards. 

Crestfallen, Sansa is led away by Hippolyta’s guards. She locks eyes with Antiope as she leaves. 

“You left me no choice, Hippolyta. You neglect your duty if she cannot fight.” Antiope defends her decision to train her niece. 

“You speak of a time that may never come. He may never escape! We guard his cell day in night we know his every movement. We have no need for Sansa to ever know the ways of war.” Hippolyta said sadly wanting to protect her daughter from the horrors of war. 

Antiope raises her voice to meet Hippolyta’s for the first time in three thousand years. 

“You think I don’t wish that were true?! You feel it in your bones, just as I do. Ares is in our prison but we both know that no prison can hold him and it’s only a matter of time before he escapes.” Antiope said pragmatic hoping to talk sense into her sister.

“The stronger Sansa gets – “Hippolyta said worried for her daughter. 

“Nobody wants this less than I. I love her as you do. But this is the only way to truly protect her.” Antiope said 

Hippolyta’s pained eyes look away from her sisters determined gaze, she pauses for a beat, and then return to meet Antiope’s with a steely stare. 

“She is to never know the truth about what she is and how she came to be. You will train her harder than every Amazon before her. Five times harder -- ten times harder. You will train her until she is unconquerable.” Hippolyta demands of her sister. 

Then Antiope nods conceding to her sister’s demand knowing that Sansa is strong enough to endure the training that she will be put through.


	3. The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Enemy is discovered. And an old one makes plans for escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to Listen Too
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoiEYpK_Eyw

Training Grounds, Themyscria 1942 AD

An amazon rolls across the ground with a bow and arrow, rising up and letting an arrow fly! It’s Sansa! She is now fully grown, striking and formidable, with a sly smile -- the arrow hits the target dead center. 

Antiope nods to Sansa to look across the audience of Amazons and up to the hillside -- where Hippolyta has arrived on horseback. Sansa grins, drawing her sword. 

Sansa quickly sees an amazon on the ridge knock and release her arrow. Sansa quickly brings up her shield which blocks the arrow. She throws her shield at the amazon before she has time to release another arrow. The amazon is knocked unconscious from the blow.

Sansa moves through and over obstacles, where she faces off against one of  
Antiope’s guards Penelope, while using her sword and bracelets to fight defensively as Penelope uses two xiphos to battle against Sansa. 

Another figure joins the fray to test Sansa battle powers. The amazon Artemis is a fierce warrior and she is proving to be a match for Sansa as she concentrates and striking and counter-striking the two combatants. 

Sansa is excited for the challenge of this fight. 

Sansa dispatches Antiope’s guard. The Amazons’ brawler -- Artemis -- bares her teeth and attacks with no mercy, striking Sansa hard! Artemis is fierce, revered by the other Amazons. Sansa blocks the next blow, then sends Artemis crashing to the muddy ground at the feet of the other Amazons! 

The Amazons step back from Artemis. Humiliated, Artemis scowls. Sansa gives a cheeky grin before her face adopts a stoic mask as she continues to her goal.  
Antiope is waiting for Sansa as she continues through the course knowing if they fight and Sansa wins it will prove that Sansa is a combat ready.

Then Antiope and Sansa go into battle! Warriors in violent, graceful combat. 

Antiope feels her holding back. 

“Come on, Sansa. You’re stronger than this.” Antiope instructs as she strikes her sword against Sansa’s. Sansa blocks the sword strike with her sword. The swords lock in combat sending sparks to the ground from how hard the combatants were fighting. 

Sansa attacks Antiope with strength previously unseen! Sansa smiles as she continues to gain the advantage against her aunt. 

The Amazons watch with awe. Even Hippolyta. 

Unrelenting, Sansa strikes hard, again and again, until she knocks Antiope’s sword out of her hands! Cocky, Sansa points the sword at Antiope, who holds up her hands in surrender, proud. 

Sansa nods, lowering the sword -- she’s won. 

Sansa turns to her mother, looking for her approval.

WHAM!!

Out of nowhere, Antiope sends Sansa to the ground with a Brutal Blow! 

Sansa takes a deep breath, recovering from the blow. 

Sansa has lost her sword and is now trying to move backwards from her aunts blows. She uses her bracelets to deflect blows while trying to regain her footing. 

Hippolyta watches from the hill as her Amazons watch on wide-eyed, interested to see what happens next. 

“Get up, Sansa.” The Queen mutters underneath her breath. 

“NEVER let your guard down! Your opponents will have no honor. They will strike at you from behind! They will attack without provocation!” Antiope instructs as she 

“Show me the Amazon you are!” Antiope yelled as Sansa fell onto her back from the continuous assault from her aunt. “Or was I wrong to put such faith in you?”

Pushed to her limit, Sansa brings both arms up -- then slams her bracelets together! A field of energy emanates from Sansa’s core. 

It’s powerful enough to knock Antiope off her feet. Sansa stumbles back from the unexpected energy. Sansa is amazed and elated, realizing that something unbelievable has happened. A tiny golden spark in her eye quickly fades. Sansa’s is ecstatic and scared and confused on what just happened to her. 

She looks to her mother: “Did you see that?” 

But Hippolyta is worried about the implications of Sansa’s power -- and Sansa mistakes it for judgment. 

“What have you done?” Hippolyta said shocked knowing that her daughter was capable of such power but witnessing it is a whole different story. 

Sansa looks to Antiope, blood streaming from a cut to the head. Sansa rushes to her side. 

“I’m sorry” 

But Antiope holds up her hand 

“Stay back.” Her aunt said. Sansa shifts back onto her haunches, hurt from her mentor’s cold reply. 

Sansa looks at the other Amazons, who all stare back in silence, even Artemis -- then back to her mother’s forlorn face, filled with fear. 

Sansa slowly takes a step away, feeling frightened, guilty, rejected.

Sansa runs. 

A cold wind blows across the hill. Fear falls on Hippolyta’s face, taking in Sansa’s actions. 

Sansa races up a grassy embankment to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Overlooking the beautiful scenery with nothing but ocean in the distant, Sansa has never felt more alone and scared in her entire life. 

She looks down at her open palms, clenches them shut. ‘What was that?’ She thought with despair as she runs her hands over her Amazonian bracelets with bemusement.

Sansa breathed in the sea air, closing her eyes for a moment, letting herself calm down as she holds onto her forearms. She was fighting her aunt, Antiope, training her skills against Themyscria most fiercest general; and she was succeeding. After the result of years and years of hard training she managed to win against her aunt in a one on one fight. 

She managed to disarm her and in that moment she felt such triumph for managing to get the advantage over her aunt. Then as she looked at her mother, to see her reaction, to see her acknowledging her achievement with pride, Antiope attacked her, throwing her to the ground with a hard shove. 

A lesson, to never let her guard down, to never expect a fair fight; but as she was attacked, as she was cornered, defending herself as best she could with her bracelets, something had happened. 

A bout of red energy emanated from her, channeling itself through her bracelets, throwing everyone around her onto their backs; and almost killing her aunt.

Sansa looks up sharply as an unfamiliar sound fills the air. The sound is a strange gnawing buzz. Sansa looks upward, quickly spotting a shape on the horizon, moving closer. 

Something she has never seen before: a German warplane, a Fokker, out of control, trailing smoke. The plane dives down, crashing into the water! 

Without hesitation, Sansa started to run and jumped, opening her arms, as she hurtles hundreds of feet through the air and into the sea. She swam as fast as she could, trying to reach the unknown object as fast as possible. 

Underwater, Aegean Sea  
Off the Coast of Themyscria.

The plane sinks, its pilot already underwater. He struggles to break free from the cockpit, but his legs are stuck! The last image he has is of a women's shape coming towards him. 

Sansa arrives at the sinking contraption right at the time it broke in half, only the tail remaining on the surface. Climbing it, she looked down, to see a person inside the sinking half of the plane, eye barely open, stuck inside the cabin as it sank. So she did the only thing she could: she dove back into the water. 

She reaches the sinking plane as fast as possible. The clear water and her sharp eyesight taking in the reason why the pilot is stuck inside the plane, the twisted metal traps his legs in the sinking contraception. Without thinking twice, she rips the metal freeing the pilots legs while allowing her to pull them to the surface.

Sansa surfaces with the Pilot, swimming effortlessly on her back to shore, allowing the person to keep their head above water. Unaware that behind them a WWII German Battlecruiser and its three landing craft head towards the island. 

German Battlecruiser, Deck 

A German Commander stares into the thick fog with binoculars. His first lieutenant at his side, bewildered. 

“Where did this fog come from?” The Lieutenant asked as he looked around disbelief at the dense fog that was settling in around them ominously. 

“Find the plane.” The Commander shouted ignoring his Lieutenants question. 

A solider spots something, in the water. 

“It’s there!” Said the solider. The tillerman nods and steers through the fog toward the Fokker’s tail section, still afloat. 

The solider reaches over the side of the boat and his hand disappears in blinding flash, like fractal shards of light hitting a mirror. 

He briefly sees a flash of a beautiful island -- startled, he jolts back, the image vanishing into fog. 

He leans back out and there it is again! Beyond the protective ring of fog and reefs – an island! And spots two figures in the water heading towards the beach! 

Stunned, he leans inboard, once again enshrouded in a foggy, cold, gray day. 

“The pilot. He’s... there?” The solider sputtered with disbelief. 

The tillerman is skeptical but slowly turns the boat towards the direction that solider indicated. 

Beach, Themyscria

Sansa drags the unconscious Pilot onto the beach, his bag around his shoulder. 

She quickly checks his heart rate by putting her fingers against his neck and finds a weak pulse. 

She starts to do CPR to help clear the water from his lungs. Jon wakes, squinting in the sun, surprised to discover Sansa’s not a hallucination. 

He takes in the strange women, blown back by her breathtaking beauty. The woman has her red hair in a wet braid, striking ocean blue eyes, strong cheekbones, a heart shaped face, and round lips. 

‘An angel’ he thought unconsciously. 

As the pilot weakly coughs, up the water from his lungs she observes the first man she has ever seen. She sees that he has soulful grey eyes, high cheekbones, pouty lips and a sharp jawline. 

The unknown pilot is Captain Jon Snow who is a British spy for the allied forces who are fighting in the biggest war since the end of the Great War. 

“Wow.” Jon said. 

She backs away as he sits up, surprised by the timber of his voice. Sansa studies his eyes. His grey eyes are so filed with ghosts of the past. 

“You are a... man?” Sansa asks

“Yes, I mean….” Jon answered, still unable to move his eyes, but suddenly worried that he lost his messenger bag during the plane wreck. “Yeah. Do I not look like a... where am I?” Jon asks as he catches sight of the beautiful mountain side beach with white sand, blue skies, and the crystal clear ocean.

“You are on Themyscira.” Sansa said.

“Thema-- say it again?” Jon said. He has never heard of any island named Themyscria. 

“Who are you?” Sansa asked. 

They’re cut off by the ear-splitting sounds of scarping metal. 

Sansa and Jon turn to see the German battlecruiser running aground on the protective reef around Themyscira. 

“I’m one of the good guys, and those are the bad guys.” Jon said as he grabbed Sansa hand and begins to lead her to cover behind some large boulders farther up the beach. 

The wounded battle-cruiser sinks, but her three German landing craft steam towards the beach. 

“Y’know... Germans.” Jon said like it was obvious.

“Germans?” Sansa asked uncomprehending about the importance behind that word. 

“We gotta get out of here.” Jon said ignoring Sansa questioning eyes knowing that it would be a really long story to explain.

“SANSA!” They hear a shout that causes them to look up. 

'So that is her name' Jon thought now knowing his beautiful saviors name.

Sansa and Jon look up to the cliffs to see a battle-ready Hippolyta on horseback, with the Queens guard, all with arrows pointed directly at Jon. 

“Step away from her! NOW!” Hippolyta orders Jon. 

Jon looks at their shields and swords in disbelief. 

“Do they have guns?” Jon asked urgently. Jon was worried about them facing the Germans with only bows and arrows as their weapons.

Another wave of guardswomen arrive behind Hippolyta on horseback, aiming arrows at the approaching German ships. 

“Do they only have arrows? We need guns. Because the Germans have guns. Lots and lots of –“ Jon was cut off.

"Ready your Bows!" the order was yelled as the arrows were lit on fire.

A torrent of flaming arrows sail from the cliff top, over Sansa’s and Jon’s heads, hitting all three landing craft. The Germans fire back in retaliation! 

"Fire." A German Commander said.

As soon as he did, bullets from their guns began to fly in their direction. 

"Come on" Jon yelled, pulling Sansa with him, as the arrows covered the sky, falling like rain on top of the German soldiers.

His legs hurting, from the resulting crash and now the exertion that they are currently exerting causes Jon to keep going wanting to make sure that Sansa is somewhere safe. Jon spots two big boulders that should provide enough cover from the resulting fire between the two armies.

Jon pulls Sansa behind two boulders, out of sight of the invading Germans now fanning out across the beach. Jon prepared himself to fight, but before he could, he was distracted by an unbelievable sight of the women on top of the cliff jumping down, shooting arrows with ropes tied in it against the rocks and swinging in the air all the way down; and every step of the way they were shooting German soldiers, their arrows dropping them on the sand with pinpoint accuracy. 

Sansa and Jon watch, stunned. 

'No normal human could do this. Who were these Women?' Jon thought astonished by the display of martial talent that he was witnessing.

Sansa turns as a soldier lifts his rifle and fires. She sees the bullet leave the gun, heading straight for her in slow motion -- Jon tackles Sansa, pushing her to the ground as the bullet just misses her. Sansa’s heightened senses allow her to see the bullet sailing past -- she’s confused by what she’s seeing -- until it hits her Sister! 

Sansa is aghast as her sister falls slack on the grappling line, her lifeless body swinging against the cliff wall. 

“NO!” Sansa yells in despair. The stories of Battle don’t mention the despair one feels when their comrades are struck down. 

As if time suddenly speed up, the amazons landed on the beach, shooting their arrows, killing the invaders; and getting killed as well, when the men returned the shots, metal projectiles and arrows flying around the battle field.

“Keep your head down!” Jon said as he tried to look for an opening to try to join the battle. 

The Germans continue to fire at the Amazons atop the cliff, several of whom plummet to their deaths on the beach below. Her sister's slayer squints down his rifle’s eyesight -- WHUNK! An arrow now sprouts from the rifle barrel. 

A Stampede of Horsewomen ride through a massive stone archway onto the beach. The Amazon Calvary, led by the Queen and the General. The Amazons were riding fast, bows and swords in hand, the horns of war surrounding all around. They yelled, running in formation,beginning to shoot their arrows, each and every one of them hitting their targets; the men positioned themselves to fire back, their weird weapons pointed, but it was too late. Before they could do anything, the amazons were there, their horses trampling their enemies, their swords slashing, as they killed their new found enemies. One of her sister, rising a horse, grabbed the hand of an Amazon on foot, giving her the boost she needed to jump in the air to launch two knives against the invaders. The long spears, looking so difficult to handle, seemed to dance in the battlefield, tossing the sand on the eyes of their enemies and blinding them, and them impaling, never getting stuck as the amazons twisted their bodies to pull their weapons back and to continue the dance as they went onto another opponent. 

Hippolyta, Antiope, Menalippe and Artemis at her side, block bullets with her shield and cuts through Germans with her sword, trampling them beneath her horse’s feet.  
It was everything that Sansa had trained so hard for, to be a warrior. Everything Antiope had taught her, that she though herself so good at; she had even beaten her earlier today! And yet, while her sisters battled, killing and dying, Sansa could only look from behind her boulder. Suddenly it wasn't children's games anymore. Suddenly it wasn't fun. Antiope horse was killed, her aunt flying in the air and falling onto her back, but getting up a second later. She grabbed a quiver from the ground, sticking the arrows into the sand, as she picked them one by one to shoot, every shot dropping a solider as she kneeled in the sand, choosing her targets with ease. 

Jon crawls out, seeing a soldier taking cover behind a rock nearby. 

It was then as her eyes were glued to the battlefield; the man she rescued joined in on the battle, grabbing a gun from the battlefield and began to shot the enemies with well aimed shots.

“Stay there!” Jon said to Sansa as he joins the battle.

A glint of a Knife in Jon’s hand as he leaps on the soldier, dragging him down -- then quickly reappearing, shooting a Berthier Rifle at approaching soldiers. 

Sansa is overwhelmed as she watches her people be cut down by the strange weapons but knowing that she has to do something. 

She picked up a bow from the sand, from one of her fallen sisters, and began to shoot the arrows on the ground at the men close to the boats, her aim true every time. The man she saved was in the middle of the battlefield as well shooting their enemies with the confidence of a skilled solider. Running out of arrows, Sansa took a sword and began slashing, the movements she trained with all her life being used for real now; for killing. 

“Omicron formation!” Antiope orders her soldiers.

Antiope’s team organizes into a formation, working together but still overwhelmed. 

She saw her mother jump from her white horse, spinning in the air, her sword slaying her enemies with incredible grace. 

Sansa is in awe of her mother -- it’s the first time she’s witnessed her fight. 

Antiope keeps shooting her bow, every arrow hitting its target, and then, when the arrows ran out, she began to fight hand-to-hand her fists just as deadly as any weapon.

Antiope finds relief as Hippolyta joins her side -- the two sisters fight back-to-back, wiping out all but five German soldiers. 

“SHIELD!” Antiope orders as her soldiers move to preform the battle tactic. 

Jon watches as Penelope takes her shield with both hands, holds it parallel to the ground. Antiope dismounts, runs at her, then jumps onto the shield, springing high into the air! One of the five remaining Germans raises his rifle to fire at Antiope, but Jon shoots him first, saving Antiope’s life, which is not lost on Sansa. 

At the height of her mid-air arc, Antiope fires three arrows at once, eliminating all but one remaining German who raises his gun at Sansa. 

“SANSA!" Jon yells.

Jon aims at the soldier as he fires, but Antiope steps in front of her niece. 

Taking the bullet, she falls to the ground. She is shot right in the chest. Antiope knows that she will not survive due to the wound but is content with the knowledge that she has saved her beloved niece. 

Jon fires and the German falls, too. 

“ANTIOPE! NO NO!” Sansa shouts in despair and disbelieving grief. 

The noise, the battle, everything falls away as Sansa races to Antiope’s side. 

“No! Please no!” Sansa said as she grabs onto hand desperately trying to give her aunt an anchor to hold onto as Antiope struggles to speak. 

“Sansa. The time has come... you... you must...” Antiope tries to speak but her strength is waning. 

“What!? Antiope!!” Sansa shouts desperately trying to understand what her aunt wants to tell her.

“The Godkiller, Sansa, go –“ Antiope mutters as her hand loosens completely in Sansa hold.

“Go where? Antiope! No!” Sansa said not understanding what her Aunt meant. 

Hippolyta rushes to Sansa, falling to her knees in front of Antiope's lifeless body. 

“Sister!” Hippolyta said in despair. Antiope stills. 

"NO!NOOOOOOOOO!" Sansa said in despair as she hugs her beloved aunts body. 

"Find peace in Elysium, Sister." Hippolyta said as she gives her sister a kiss on the forehead before closing her unseeing eyes.

Sansa’s devastated, her first experience of death and battle. 

Philippus looks on, saddened. 

Hippolyta grabs her sword and turns to Jon. 

“You!” Hippolyta stalked toward him with vengeance in her heart.

Sansa rushes between them. 

“Mother, no! He fought at my side against the invaders.” Sansa said.

“Typical. The man fights against his own people.” Menalippe said with a snort of derision. 

“They weren’t my people.” Jon said defensively.

“Then why do you wear their colors?” Menalippe asked while pointing a hand to his German uniform. 

“Tell us!” Penelope demands. 

Jon looks down at his German uniform. 

“I -- I’m not at liberty to say.” Jon said firmly. He feels horrible for the chaos that he has brought to their shores but knows that the information the he has can turn the tide of the War.

“What is your name?” Menalippe demanded. 

“I can’t tell you that, either.” Jon said apologetically. 

“We should kill him right now and be done with it.” Venella said resolutely. 

Philippus talks trying to remain calm despite her friend’s death. 

“If he dies now, we will know nothing about why they came here and who they are.” Philippus said.

“No, we should question him about who those men are and why they sleeked to capture this man. Take him to throne room.” Queen Hippolyta orders as she composed her face into a stoic mask to grieve for her sister in private. 

Two of her guards move to take Jon into their custody to escort him to his integration.

“Ladies, I’m sorry. I can only tell you one thing about me: I’ll never talk.” Jon said confidently.

Prison Cells of Themyscria.

“Is my plan working?” a dark menacing voice asked his underling.

“Yes my Love, everything is going according to plan.” A voice responded with love and affection for the prisoner.

“Good, soon I will be free and the whole world will be mine.” Said Ares an evil grin on his face.


End file.
